


Pent Up

by Chicken_Nuggz



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Intercrural Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Nuggz/pseuds/Chicken_Nuggz
Summary: Fenris and Hawke fuck in a room at an inn.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for this pairing but I've never played any of the games and idk how to do plot so. Have some FenHawke porn instead lmao.

The door slammed shut with a deafening thud, rattling on its flimsy frame. Fenris was promptly pushed up against the rough-hewn wood, his open mouth invaded by Hawke’s tongue. With his hands pinned firmly at his sides by Hawke’s iron grip, Fenris gladly engaged in a sensual dance between their eager lips. Their tongues tangled and slid against each other in a frantic, lust-filled frenzy, and Fenris groaned softly at Hawke’s tantalising assault. When at last they parted, their lips were still joined by an obscene line of spit in the small space between them. Breathing heavily, Hawke leaned up against Fenris’ ear, his breath ghosting over the narrow opening.

“Do you want to top, or shall I?”

Fenris turned to him with darkened, heavy-lidded eyes and whispered, “You first.”

With a low growl, Hawke pressed a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses along Fenris’ neck, which arched eagerly towards his touch. Hawke then moved his thigh up against Fenris’ crotch and ground up into the half-hard flesh. At this, Fenris let out a high-pitched moan. Hawke’s leg was soon replaced by his own burgeoning hardness and the two writhed against each other’s growing arousals for several minutes like animals in heat. At last, Fenris could wait no longer.

“Take me to bed,” he said huskily, and Hawke gladly complied.

He hooked one arm under Fenris’ knees and lifted him effortlessly into his arms. Absurdly, Fenris felt like a newly-wed bride about to be deflowered, even though this was hardly his first carnal encounter with Hawke. These thoughts were soon driven out of his mind as Hawke pressed his glistening lips firmly against Fenris’ half-opened mouth. The kiss was cut short when Fenris landed on the bed with a soft grunt, his rear end bouncing on the thick mattress. Hawke quickly descended on him, catching the tip of his pointed ear between his teeth and biting down, _hard_. Fenris drew in a sharp breath as Hawke kissed the spot right below his earlobe, gradually making his way down to his neck, collarbone, and finally his chest.

Hawke bit Fenris’ nipple playfully, which was met by a suppressed yelp. He then lathed his tongue over the stiffening bud, revelling in the wanton noises Fenris made in response. He circled the nipple several more times with his tongue, all the while palming Fenris though his breeches. Hawke could feel Fenris’ rapidly hardening cock and his own arousal twitched in anticipation. Soon the front of Fenris’ trousers was soaked in pre-come and Hawke removed the offending garment impatiently. He then tossed the pants onto the floor behind him, his breath hitching as he took in the sight before him.

Fenris lay there, splayed out half-naked on the bed with his silvery white hair fanned out above his head like a halo, quivering almost imperceptibly. A sheen of sweat covered his olive skin and his kiss-bitten lips were parted slightly, alluringly. The lyrium markings carved onto his body emitted a faint, ethereal glow and his eyes were clouded over with desire, two glittering emerald jewels beckoning Hawke forward.

“You’re beautiful,” Hawke murmured, voice laden with admiration. Fenris smiled coyly up at him, though Hawke thought he detected a hint of shyness in his expression.

“As are you.” He replied quietly.

The next few moments were a blur. Fenris vaguely registered Hawke’s mouth closing over the head of his erect cock, making him throw his head back against the pillow with a shameless little moan. The rest of Fenris’ arousal quickly disappeared into the warm, pulsating heat of his lover’s throat. Hawke drew his lips up and down over the sensitive organ until Fenris spilled into his mouth, vision whitening with his climax. Not a single drop was put to waste after Hawke swallowed the seed and lapped up any that overflowed onto Fenris’ cock with startling enthusiasm. He then wiped his mouth with his hand, never breaking eye contact with the stunned elf underneath him as his sucked his fingers clean.

“You seem to get bolder every time we do this,” chuckled Fenris.

Hawke smirked. “How can I hold myself back when you’re the one I’m doing it to?”

Fenris felt something in him snap. He sat up suddenly and gripped Hawke by his shoulders, flipping him onto his back in an instant.

“Fenris, wha –”

Fenris interrupted Hawke with a searing kiss. Hawke’s mouth was plundered and explored with a burning passion, and he felt himself melting into Fenris’ embrace. He could feel Fenris begin to harden again, while his own cock was nestled between them, hot as a brand and heavy with his impending release. Feeling dizzy with arousal and Fenris’ apparent desire to suck his soul out of his body, Hawke turned his head to the side, giving his lover access to the tender flesh on his neck instead.

“My, you’re eager today.” Hawke drawled as Fenris sucked at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Fenris leaned back and grinned wolfishly, like a predator regarding his prey.

“Aren’t I always?”

Before Hawke could reply, Fenris began to nuzzle at his cock, which was now almost painfully erect. As he mouthed at the leaking head through the fabric of Hawke’s trousers, any smart comebacks immediately vanished from Hawke’s mind. All he could think about was Fenris, his mouth on him, his roaming hands which had settled on the inside of Hawke’s thighs.

If Hawke had been hungry before, Fenris was absolutely _ravenous_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babey

Hawke leaned back against the pillow and let out a shuddering sigh as Fenris buried his head between his legs. Anyone looking through the window would see little more than the silhouette of a hulking man on the mattress while a smaller, leaner figure knelt at the foot of the bed, partially obscured between two muscular appendages; but the sultry noises spilling out of Hawke's mouth were more than enough to reveal the nature of the scene before them. 

Where Hawke had been slow and languid, Fenris was quick and vigorous. Within moments Hawke was trembling through his first orgasm of the night, Fenris' lips still wrapped around the ravished organ in his mouth. Vision still hazy from his recent release, Hawke watched the rhythmic bob of Fenris' Adam's apple as he swallowed his come voraciously. 

"You really didn't hold back, did you?"

Fenris licked his lips. "You were already close. I just helped you to the finish line."

Hawke rose from his reclined position on the bed, a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned forward until his face was a hair's breadth away from Fenris.

"If you think we're done for the night, my darling, then you are _sorely_ mistaken."

Fenris only smiled in response. He wrapped his arms around Hawke's neck and kissed him soundly, the pair falling back onto the bed, passion renewed. Hawke could already feel the heat pooling in his groin again as their bodies melded against each other, every nook and cranny seemingly complemented by the curves of the other's figure.

Soon Hawke was three fingers deep inside Fenris, hand coated with lubricant that had somehow materialised in his satchel. Fenris gripped the headboard, knuckles white against his skin and face contorted in - pain or pleasure, Hawke wasn't sure. He moved closer to his lover's ear.

"Are you alright?"

Fenris turned stiffly towards him. "I'm fine. Don't stop." Hawke didn't miss the slight quiver in his voice, though his traitorous cock twitched at the encouragement. 

"If you say so."

Again and again, Hawke's fingers gyrated inside the convulsing heat of Fenris' entrance, their passage aided by the slick, viscous fluid within. The elf's hips jerked sporadically, the glistening head of his cock leaking pre-come as it gradually stood back to attention due to the stimulation. When Hawke struck a particular spot inside him, Fenris saw stars and clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle a sudden cry. Hawke gently pried his hand away.

"I want to hear you." He said. 

Fenris met his eyes, then averted his gaze and nodded. A faint blush tinted his cheeks, and Hawke chuckled affectionately at the sight.

"Feel free to be as loud as you want. We're the only guests at this inn tonight."

At this, Fenris flushed bright red, but soon forgot all about his embarrassment as he moaned and hissed around Hawke's fingers. When at last Hawke felt him to be ready, he withdrew them with a wet squelch. Fenris whined at the loss.

"Shh, it's alright - I was just getting you ready."

Hawke sat back as he began to line the head of his cock up with Fenris' entrance, but then a wicked idea emerged in his head. 

He brushed his cock lightly against Fenris' taint, descending at an achingly slow pace to then rub circles against the rim of his twitching rosebud. Fenris groaned and arched towards his touch, wordlessly begging for him to stop and to keep going at the same time. Hawke smirked as he ground his hips downwards, their cocks sliding against each other with a delicious friction. 

Panting, Fenris looked up at Hawke with a needy expression. "N-not enough..."

Hawke arched an eyebrow. "Hmm? What do you need, Fenris?"

The elf grabbed Hawke's collar and pulled him downwards so they were face-to-face. 

"I need you," he spoke against Hawke's lips, "to _fuck me_."

The last of Hawke's resolve finally cracked. He took hold of Fenris' hips and entered him in one long, wet slide. His walls gripped him tightly, and Hawke fought back the urge to immediately begin pounding into him. 

"Can I move?"

Fenris nodded, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Hawke began rocking back and forth into Fenris' inviting heat, his face going slack with ecstasy. "Fuck, you're tight."

"It's been a while since we last did this." Fenris replied, voice strained.

Laughing softly, Hawke blew a strand of dark hair out of his face. "It's about time."

With a grunt, he increased his pace, feeling Fenris clench tighter around him at the sudden onslaught. Hawke moved relentlessly, aiming for that spot inside him that he had discovered earlier. Fenris moaned in time with Hawke's thrusts and felt his second climax steadily approaching. 

"Go deeper," he pleaded.

Hawke growled, and began pounding animalistically into Fenris' tight heat, each time reaching further into the depths of his lover's flesh. Fenris' moans rose in both volume and pitch, until he felt Hawke stiffen, and empty himself deep inside. Hawke's cock spasmed as he rode out his orgasm, and Fenris whimpered at the sensation of being filled to the brim with come. 

Glancing down, Hawke frowned. "You still haven't come yet."

"It's fine, I can take care of it mysel - "

Hawke gripped Fenris' cock and ran his hand roughly up and down the engorged flesh. Fenris cried out and gripped the sheets as Hawke rubbed the head and thumbed the slit mercilessly, milking Fenris through his climax. When at last they had both recovered from their high, Hawke sighed and collapsed onto the bed next to him. 

"We should do that more often."

Fenris laughed. "Then it wouldn't be as special, would it?"

Hawke turned to him and smiled tiredly. "Every moment I spend with you is special."

And so they lay together, basking in the warm morning sunlight filtering in through the open window, as if they were the only ones on earth. Whatever battles lay ahead for them, whatever griefs and losses, seemed inconsequential in that moment.

Fenris wished that it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> das it bois im gonna go and scream quietly in the corner now


End file.
